


Taking The Train

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Chikan, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Genderswap, Humiliation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple train ride to Osaka quickly takes a dark turn, as Shiori finds herself at the mercy of not one, but a train car full of molesters. All with their eyes on her.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92





	Taking The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification note; Shido is born-female in this fic as Shiori, and this takes place before the start of DaL - in other words, no Spirits aside from Kotori.
> 
> Enjoy~

Once upon a time, in another timeline, Shido Itsuka was born as a boy; adopted brother to Kotori Itsuka and future harem king of Spirits.

This was not that timeline. In this timeline Shido was born as Shiori; adopted sister to Kotori Itsuka and current high-school student.

''I _won't_ miss my train, Kotori-chan. I'm on time.''

_''Mn, you said that last time, and you still missed it~''_ Kotori whined from the other end of the phone.

Shiori giggled lightly, a light breeze blowing her long blue hair behind her as she descended the concrete steps towards the train platform. ''I promise. Wait for me – I'm sure you look wonderfully cute today, I can't wait~''

_''Muu, you're embarrassing me, onee-chan...''_

''Good~'' Shiori teased, glancing up with honey eyes as she looked around for the train, briefly wondering which direction it'd be coming from. ''Look, I'll even hang up to make sure I don't miss it, alright? Be good and wait for me~''

_''Hai... see you later, onee-chan.''_

''See you~''

With a click Shiori ended the call, smiling as she deposited her mobile phone into her blazer pocket. Another breeze blew past her, the autumn warmth slowly fading and giving the air a light bite to it; making her shiver even beneath her school uniform. The peach blazer was thin enough that it failed to stave off the cold, and the equally-thin material of her white school shirt didn't help matters either. The fact her blue skirt was so short it barely reached her mid-thighs also contributed to that; her legs bare aside from a pair of shin-high socks.

''Mn...'' Shiori hopped from foot to foot to keep warm – her honey eyes flickering aside as she caught sight of movement.

A small group of youngish men caught her gaze; all in their early twenties to mid thirties. They saw her and flashed a grin, one of them jeering something to the others that earned a round of low chuckles; immediately making Shiori look away nervously, pretending she didn't notice them. They looked like the dodgy sort; not the type of people she was keen on being near, let alone talking to.

Mercifully the train arrived swiftly – a resounding whistle echoing through the station as it approached. The intercom crackled to life and announced its arrival, confirming it was her train; the steel behemoth gradually sliding into the station, silver in nature and with numerous windows lining the train cars, a single small black segment connecting each car. The doors hissed open and a slew of people came milling out, the thrumming murmur of voices filling the station.

_'Nn...'_ Shiori grimaced as she waded her way through the crowd. She was about to enter car 'C' but she noticed two of the dodgy-looking men also approaching the door – prompting her to shift further left, murmuring soft apologises to passing people as she politely pushed her way through them. A hard task given her petite frame.

It took nearly a full minute to walk to the end of the station before she reached the very last train car. She hopped over the gap between the platform and train swiftly, immediately taking notice of the lack of people in this car – mentally breathing a sigh of relief. She wasn't keen on texting in crowded train cars, but at least in the more sparsely populated ones she could do it with some degree of privacy. And she knew from experience that Kotori would text her shortly after the train was due to leave the station.

The blue-haired girl shifted down the length of the train cart, shifting past several men sitting on the seats and standing by the door facing the tracks; keeping her back to the rest of the car so she could text in peace. Behind her she could hear the sounds of the car slowly filling up; a glance over her shoulder revealing around a dozen or so men scattered around the train car, either sitting down on the seats or standing up, tapping away at their phones.

A ding echoed over the intercom, the doors all hissing shut. _''Attention all passengers. We will now be departing the station. Next stop is; Osaka.''_

The train jolted not a second later; slowly setting off in its journey. Shiori waited for the train to speed up a bit before pulling her phone out, idly flicking through her text messages with some of her school friends; asking about going to the movies with her or just hanging out in general.

However she was immediately disturbed from her thoughts as she felt someone shift behind her – followed by the distinct sensation of a hand grabbing her ass. Shiori stiffened, her mind briefly halting all thoughts, almost tricking herself into thinking it was an accident; but as the unknown man gave her ass a slow, deliberate squeeze, she realised his intention was all too clear.

_'A molester...?!'_ The teen thought in disbelief; glancing left and right. Nobody else was paying attention.

Swallowing her nerves Shiori shifting slightly to the side, causing his hand to slip off her ass. However not a second later that same hand slid up the back of her thigh, his fingertips rough as they traced up her ass and gave her rear a rough squeeze; her thin checkered panties doing little to stifle the feeling of his hand. Shiori bit back the quiet whimper that threatened to escape, her cheeks rapidly reddening as she realised the predicament she now found herself in.

Her first instinct was to elbow the guy and tell him to back off – but embarrassment and fear kept her throat tightly shut, barely breathing as she felt the man slowly groped her butt. Privately she hoped he would stop soon; believing that he would stop after she didn't react. However her lack of retaliation only seemed to embolden the man, a quiet, dirty chuckle brushing past her ear – before he spoke.

''Be quiet.'' He rumbled to her; his voice deep and perverted.

Shiori didn't reply; screwing her eyes tightly shut as the man got behind her; feeling his intimidating presence behind her. His right hand slipped under her skirt and slid around her waist, a shuddering tickling her spine as he traced the waistband of her underwear – before his hand slipped down, and cupped her the front of her underwear. The teen barely stifled a gasp as he pressed his fingers against her clothed pussy, intimately feeling his digits slowly stroking her womanhood.

''Stop...'' Shiori whispered hastily, wiggling her hips a bit.

Another low chuckle was her answer; and she bit her bottom lip hard as he pressed his fingers against her clothed folds. His hand retreated for only a split-second before diving under the waistband of her checkered panties, and Shiori buckled as his rough fingers rubbed her virgin pussy – barely stifling her gasp of surprise. Faint pleasure tickled her folds but disgust fluttered through her chest, both at herself for feeling even a tiny bit good, and at the pervert responsible.

Shiori leaned forwards, grabbing onto the side-handle for support while shoving her hand back into her blazer, hiding her mobile phone lest he steal it. She wanted to speak, to yell at him, but her voice failed her – her pussy lips tingling with burning warmth as the perverted man rubbed her off, his digits pleasuring her despite her quiet protests. The teen was taken off-guard however when his fingertips prodded between her lower lips; before pushing into her pussy, sliding his fingers inside her.

''Hn...!'' Shiori breath hitched; her toes curling in her shoes as his thick fingers wormed around her pussy – her inner walls clamping around his digits in a weak attempt to push them back out.

The man only took that as a challenge however, eagerly pushing a third finger into her pussy and fingering her with lustful plunges; sending a rush of unwanted pleasure through Shiori's pelvis as she endured the writhing heat. His fingers were thicker than her own were; she'd need at least four to get the same thickness, and having three of his fingers inside her left her lungs begging for air, her mind becoming hazy as unwanted pleasure teased her petite body.

Shiori was snapped out of it however as she heard the sound of a zipper come undone – and she froze as she felt his girthy cock press against her ass. The man pushed against her and she squeaked, wincing as her cheek press up against her glass on the door – her body nearly flush against it. The reason became apparent as the man lustfully groaned into her ear, his cock sliding against her peachy ass with deliberate intent.

Finally, she gained the courage to retaliate. ''L-Let go of me, p-pervert!''

She elbowed the man behind her, eliciting a grunt and making him stumble back a step. He pulled his now-wet fingers out of her pussy and roughly grabbed her arm, extracting a startled gasp from Shiori as he spun her around – and slammed her up against the door. The sudden spin made her vision blur, briefly dazed; and when her vision came back into focus she noticed that several other train-goers were watching.

And jerking off with casual interest. Two were even recording her on their phones.

''Ah...'' Shiori froze, gazing in petrified terror. ''Help...''

The man in front of her grinned, roughly grabbed her chin and making her look up at him. ''Ain't nobody here to help you, bitch.''

In the time it took Shiori to blink the man dove in, capturing her lips in a rough kiss that stole her breath away – eyes widening as she tried to lean away, but only ended up bumping her head against the train door. The teen immediately shook her head, muffled protests muted by their connected lips as she struggled; until she felt a hand on her thigh, and went stiff. Not a second later the molester grabbed her skirt and pulled it up, revealing her blue-and-white checkered panties to everyone in the train car, eliciting a few jeering comments from the other spectators.

The man broke off the kiss and Shiori sucked in a breath, about to slap him – only for him to grab her arms the second she tried, pinning them on either side of her head. She glared at him with as much heat as she could muster but he merely smirked back; releasing her right arm and swiftly grabbing her panties, and pulling. The waistband dug into her butt and she gasped – and within a second the thin material snapped at the side, her torn panties coming off her waist and ending in his hand.

''Heh.'' The pervert smirked at her – and she swiftly reacted, smacking him across the face.

Her attack was swiftly punished. Shiori cried out as he grabbed her throat, squeezing so tightly it briefly left her unable to breathe and crashing their lips together in a rough kiss. He bit her bottom lip so hard it bled but she was helpless to resist, whimpering against his rough lips as he dominated her. The pervert pushed his pelvis up against hers and she felt his rock-hard cock slide along her inner thigh, the tip briefly poking her folds before sliding past.

The man repeated the movement, rolling his hips several times and nearly penetrating her virgin folds each time. She tried to struggle and escape but he was stronger, keeping her pinned against the doors and grinding his cock against her womanhood, his intent to rape her all too clear. Just as she began to get light-headed from lack of air the grip on her throat loosened, allowing her to suck in a deep gasp of air, panting from the attack.

Her distraction was ruthlessly capitalised on; the perverted man grabbing his cock with one hand and pushing it against her pussy – before with a rough buck of his hips, he slammed inside.

'' _AH!_ '' Shiori cried out, a sharp spasm shooting up her spine as stabbing pain blossomed in her pelvis; her virginity roughly stolen in a single thrust.

The perverted man didn't care. His hands dropped to her ass and roughly dug his nails into her butt, gripping her tight as he bucked his hips again. Shiori cried out in pain as his thick cock plunged deeper into her tight pussy, her inner walls stretched to their limit from his ample girth. Even with her slight arousal dribbling from her folds it did nothing to ease such a rough penetration, her pussy aching from his cock.

Shiori whimpered as the man captured her lips, pushing her head up against the glass and dominating her mouth. She buckled as he reared his hips back and eagerly shoved his length back inside; groaning into her mouth as he roughly violated her. Shiori cringed and screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the painful feeling of his length filling her pussy over and over again, her insides so tight he couldn't fit any more inside – but certainly not deterring him from trying.

''Haah...!'' The pervert sucked in a breath as he broke off the kiss; smirking at her. ''Fuck, you're tight.''

Shiori glared weakly at the man, but anything she wanted to say was silenced as he smashed his lips against hers again – a wince marring her expression as he roughly squeezed her butt again, lifting her up slightly. His thrusts grew rougher and faster, his girthy dick slamming into her formerly-virgin pussy with dark lust; a thin trickle of blood the only sign of her stolen virginity. Something that several of her spectators noticed, jeering at her about being a virgin and making her cheeks flushing with shame at their derogatory comments.

The perverted man's hand left her ass, rearing back – before coming back down with force,  _smacking_ her ass. Shiori gasped at the painful slap, eyes wide as he  _spanked_ her. He smirked and roughly kissed her again, silencing her muffled protests and spanking her small ass again; making her rear jiggle slightly from the impact. His thrusts didn't slow down either, his ample cock plunging even deeper into her womanhood until the tip finally hit her cervix; stuffing her to the brim.

''Nn...'' Shiori whimpered; buckling as he spanked her ass again.

He slapped her ass over and over again, each one leaving her rear stinging until she simply went numb; whimpering as he pounded her violated pussy with increasing roughness. The pain began to dim slightly as she got used to his big size but it still stung, her pelvis twisting from the sensation of his girth spearing into her pussy. His cock twitched and throbbed inside her, slamming into her tight insides with no regard for her pain; using her as little more than a human sex toy.

His thrusts sped up, the loud smacking of skin growing louder and louder as he slammed his pelvis against hers; repeatedly bottoming out in her pussy and sending shocks of pain and faint pleasure through her pelvis. Shiori gave up on struggling, her limbs growing weak as she simply took his cock over and over again, growing used to his ample size with each rough thrust. Her inner walls clenched around his dick but her tightness only made him fuck her harder, drilling her and groaning into her mouth as he kissed her.

''Hah... haah...!'' The pervert yanked back form the kiss; his breathing quick and heavy. ''Fuck... fuck, you feel so good... haah...! F-Fuck, I'm-!''

The man cut himself off; yanking her towards him and roughly slamming his entire cock inside her. Shiori gasped, her back arching from the sudden stop – and her honey eyes widened as ropes of warmth shot into her pussy, her inner walls quivering as spurts of cum filled her formerly-virgin womanhood.

''Ah... y-you didn't...'' Shiori twitched, gazing in shock at the man.

He didn't reply; too busy panting to speak. The blue-haired girl could only stare at her violator in disbelief, intimately feeling his warmth trickling out her stuffed pussy and down her inner thighs, his seed so hot compared to the cool air of the train car. She was snapped out of her shock however as he roughly pulled out; leaving her feeling distinctly empty and sore between her legs.

''Who's next?!'' The man breathlessly shouted.

For a single second, Shiori was confused. Then she saw one of the other men eagerly stepping closer and she connected the dots – eyes widening in panic as she stumbled away. Her legs were weak from her rough violation and she stumbled, unable to dodge his chasing hand; freezing as he grabbed her arm and yanked her close. In an instant he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth and sliding it over her teeth, his kiss so sudden she didn't even consider biting it.

By the time her mind regained coherency he broke of the kiss; saliva hanging between their open mouths for a split-second before it snapped. He grabbed her waist and spun her around, sending Shiori stumbling and grabbing onto the nearest pole for support. The man behind her flipped her skirt up and pushed her upper-back down, forcing her to bend over – before his dick pressed against her defiled pussy, and he pushed inside.

''A-Ah!'' Shiori cried out; biting her lip to stifle the sound as she was violated for the second time.

Her eyes were screwed shut as the pervert behind her groaned, holding her hips and lustfully pushing into her womanhood. He wasn't as huge as the first guy but she was still sore, making the penetration only moderately less painful – whimpering through her pursed lips as she took his cock. Shiori felt something prod her cheek and she dared to open her eyes; and they immediately went wide as she found another guy standing right in front of her, his lengthy cock hanging right in front of her face.

''Open your mouth. And don't bite.'' The third guy told her with a lazy smirk.

Shiori glared defiantly up at him; casting a distinctly unimposing image when her cheeks were flushed crimson and tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes. The man grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed his dick against her face, and after a second Shiori reluctantly opened her mouth – whimpering as the man eagerly pushed his long cock into her mouth. Her tongue was pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth and she was forced to open her mouth wider, intimately feeling the bulging veins of his cock as they passed her pale lips.

''M-Mn...'' Shiori shuddered as the man behind her grabbed her hips tighter; eagerly thrusting into her aching womanhood with quick thrusts.

Tugging on her hair made her wince, opening her mouth wider as the pervert in front of pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. His cock slid down to the back of her throat and then even further, causing her to gag as it slid down her throat. Her eyes widened as her air supply was cut off, suddenly unable to breath as his dick dipped down her throat – until his pelvis finally pushed against her nose, his entire length fitting snugly inside her wet mouth and tight throat.

''Fuck, that's good...'' The man groaned, tugging on her blue hair roughly.

Mercifully the man didn't keep his cock in her throat; pulling it back and allowing her to breathe. That mercy was short-lived; his cock swiftly plunging back into her mouth and down her throat, followed by another thrust; then another. Over and over the molester plunged his dick down her throat, eagerly face-fucking her and gripping onto her hair for support, using her mouth as a toy to get himself off with.

Wandering hands drew Shiori's attention; panic shooting through her as the man behind her started unbuttoning her blazer without slowing his thrusts – causing her to whimper around the cock in her throat. His fingers clumsily but quickly ripped her blazer open, going for her white school shirt next; and within a matter of seconds it spilled open to reveal her bra-clad chest to the whole train.

''Mm, not bad, not bad.'' One guy commented to her left, casually recording her on his phone. ''Nice tits. Too small to fuck though.''

Shiori glared at him from the corner of her eye, but her glare lost any heat when she was getting spit-roasted by two guys on a train. The pain between her thighs was dimming, replaced by bubbling pleasure as her body responded to their ministrations. She knew it was just a physical reaction but that didn't stop the disgust she felt, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to block out the sensation of their cocks as they violated her holes.

She was snapped out of it however – as her phone began to buzz.

''Hm?'' The man to her left reached out, and Shiori panicked as he reached into her open blazer pocket and pulled her phone out. ''Kotori-chan, huh... I wonder who this is~?''

''Nn! Mn!'' Shiori swung a hand out, desperately clawing for her phone – but the man held it out of her grip, smirking at her as he reached up – and pressed the 'accept video call' button.

_''-finally! I was texting you for ages and you didn't respond to me... onee...chan...?''_ Kotori's voice trailed off, emanating from her mobile phone.  _''Who're you? Why do you have my sister's phone?!''_

''Hah. Take a look why, girlie.'' The nameless pervert smirked at the phone – before turning it around.

The screen faced Shiori, allowing the blue-haired girl to stare in frozen terror at her red-haired sister – and in turn see Kotori freeze up, dawning terror on her face. Even as her pussy and mouthed was fucked Shiori was frozen, unable to even think as her beloved little sister watched her get spit-roasted on a train.

_''Why are... why is...''_ Kotori stammered in shocked disbelief.  _''Y-You bastards! L-L-Let go of-!''_

Shiori couldn't hear what else Kotori had to say; her honey eyes widening as the man pulled her all the way down his cock, his pelvis harshly bumping against her nose. Her air supply was cut short and she fruitlessly punched and hit his thighs, begging for him to pull back and let her breath – going as far as looking up into his eyes, pleading for air. He smirked down at her and obliged, rearing his hips back for a single second before slamming his cock back inside, groaning as he fucked her mouth.

The bubbling warmth in her pelvis grew stronger, the man behind her roughly pounding her pussy with equal fervour; his dick throbbing inside her tightening pussy. Shiori shook her head as best she could, letting out muffled whimpers as she tried to stop her body's reaction, but the pleasure was too much. She hated herself for liking it but the sensation of the man's cock, the friction of his length inside her delicate folds, it was all too much. Her mind grew hazy and her knees weak, her eyes losing focus as he jack-hammered her pussy harder and harder until-!

''N- _Nn!_ '' The man slammed deep into her quivering womanhood – and with a deep groan he came, unloading into her pussy with rough rolls of his hips.

Shiori buckled as she took his load, the burning in her pelvis reaching its apex – and with a muffled cry the teen came, orgasming on her violator's cock. Her knees buckled and gave out but she couldn't fall with his hands on her hips, forcing her to hang limply between the two men. Her mind was blank with orgasmic pleasure but she still tasted the salty cum that shot onto her tongue and down her throat, her orgasm so intense she barely registered the cock stifling her breathing.

Burning in her lungs however snapped her out of it, a stuttering cough rumbling in her chest as she hastily gulped down the cum in her throat. Shiori sucked in a deep gasp as the man pulled his wet cock out her mouth, allowing the blue-haired teen to breathe again; coughing as she swallowed the last of his cum, so much of it in her mouth that some had even dribbled down her chin when she was unaware.

''Ah...'' Shiori twitched as the man behind her pulled out, his cock leaving her pussy – and his hands abandoning her hips.

Without anything to support her Shiori stumbled and fell, grunting as she collapsed onto the ground. Her vision swam and she tried to weakly crawl across the floor away from her violators, earning a round of laughs from the group of perverts; drowning out the worried cries from Kotori as she was forced to watch over the phone.

''Mn...'' Shiori twitched as someone grabbed her hips – shuddering as a thick cock pressed against her ass. ''No... not again...''

The unknown man chuckled into her ear – and Shiori whimpered as he guided his cock towards her asshole, the tip pressing against her hole; before with a roll of his hips the man pushed inside.

''We've got a long way to go... until the next station.'' The man growled into her ear, groaning as he pushed deeper into her tight asshole. ''So be a good bitch, and entertain us~''

Shiori would feel every minute of that hour long journey. From how the man fucked her ass into the floor to how he rolled her onto her back and recorded her bouncing boobs, uploading it onto the internet for others to see.

How two men picked her up and fucked her asshole and pussy until they filled her with cum, so much filling her it dribbled out her holes and onto the floor.

How her clothes were ripped off her body as she was forced to ride man butt-naked in the middle of the train, half a dozen others recording her while Kotori was given a full-frontal view of her body, shouting reassurances even as Shiori slowly broke, giving into their lustful demands.

How she was passed around each and every member of the train car, her pussy fucked so hard she went numb and her face coated in load after load of cum, her mouth violated with countless blow-jobs and her tongue forever coated in the taste of their cum.

How every single part of her naked body was used for their dark pleasure, from her hands to her ass to her armpits to her hair to breasts. Cum was shot all over her repeatedly, one going as far as pinning her to the floor and cumming in her navel just to mark her there too; others going for her hair and feet instead. Her asshole and pussy got the worst of it, so much unloaded into her that she was near-guaranteed to get pregnant from it, her pelvis bulging slightly from the sheer amount even as more dribbled out.

And by the time the train finally reached the next station, all the perpetrators had slipped off into the other carriages and escaped without ever being caught; leaving Shiori left on the floor of an empty train car covered in cum and naked as the day she was born, twitching in her mind-broken state.

They were free men... until Kotori got their hands on them. Safe to say, they were never seen from again.

[END]


End file.
